Punishment
by cwgirlup
Summary: Ghost Adventures slash. Nick/Zak. Nick is tired of Zak's stunts.


Title: Punishment

Pairing: Nick/Zak

Rating: R

Summary: Nick is tired of Zak's stunts.

Disclaimer: Don't own – please don't sue. Blah, blah, blah.

Author's notes: No idea where this came from. My muses are odd things sometimes. Nick is going to kill me with the endless sap, I swear.

Punishment

Zak stood outside Nick's hotel room door, shifting nervously from foot to foot. They had finished their interviews earlier in the day and were relaxing back at the hotel. A routine day of interviews had turned into a local news spot when storms ripped through the area, flipping a dock and downing power lines. Aaron and Billy had headed for a local bar to check out the music, and Zak had wanted to go with them, but Nick stopped him with a whispered phrase.

"Punishment time. My room."

Zak's blood ran cold as he watched his lover walk away. Nick rarely punished him, but when he did, he damn well made it count. His mind raced as he thought about his options. Nick had always been clear that he could skip a physical punishment and opt for 48 hours of no contact. He had tried that once, and it had damn near broken him He knew that he couldn't take that again.

His hand shook as he pulled the key card out of his pocket. Once he opened that door, his choice was made. He took a breath and pushed it open, hearing it softly close as he walked into the room. Nick was sitting on the sofa watching TV. He didn't look at Zak as he said, "Strip."

Zak rushed to obey. The hardness in Nick's voice convinced him that he didn't want to challenge him. When he stood before him naked, Nick spoke again. "Kneel."

He knelt, resting his hands on his knees and lowering his eyes. Time ticked by as he sat there, the low drone of the television the only noise in the room.

Nick's voice rang out in the quiet room. "Do you know why you're here?"

Zak kept his eyes trained on the floor and shook his head.

"Look at me."

He looked up at Nick, confusion written in his blue eyes. He had a feeling that he was expected to know what he had done wrong, but couldn't come up with a reason.

"Let's try that again. Why are you here? Think carefully."

Zak wracked his brain, trying to think of anything that might have upset Nick to this point. "Because I jumped over a puddle? Is that it?"

Nick sighed. "You're here because I'm fucking tired of watching you risk your life doing stupid shit. I can't count how many times I've had my heart in my throat because of your dumb-ass decisions. It wasn't just 'a puddle', Zak. It was water with fucking live power lines in it. You almost electrocuted yourself. I've talked to you until I'm blue in the face about thinking before you do something, and it's not sinking in. So I'm done talking." He stood up and gestured to the covered table in front of him. "You know your choices. Take the cover off the table and accept your punishment, or walk out the door. Choose."

Zak's heart was pounding in his ears as he reached toward the red cloth. He removed it to reveal a flat bottomed wooden hairbrush, a split leather strap, and what looked like a thin, flexible cane sitting next to his black collar. He swallowed as he realized exactly how much this was going to hurt. Nick gathered up the items and walked into the bedroom, Zak trailing wordlessly behind him.

"Lay on your stomach on the bed and spread your arms and legs." Nick pulled restraints from under the mattress and fastened them around wrists and ankles. He tucked a pillow under his hips to provide a better landing spot for the blows. "I figure this will be easier than trying to keep you still. Do I need to gag you or do you think you can be quiet?"

Zak shook his head. "No gag, please."

"Your choice. If I hear anything out of your mouth that I don't give permission for, there will be extra strokes. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Nick grabbed a handful of Zak's hair and yanked his head back. "What?"

"Yes, sir."

"Better. Don't forget again." He picked up the collar and turned it over in his hands before placing it gently on the dresser. Hot tears filled Zak's eyes and threatened to fall as his heart sank. Nick had never denied him his collar during punishment before, and he had no idea what he meant by doing it now.

Nick picked up the hairbrush and trailed it over the pale, unmarked skin of Zak's legs and bottom. "Ready? I think we'll start with twenty. That's a nice, round number." He pulled his arm back and began raining blows. Zak's body jumped with the first few strikes, and he fought to keep himself still. Nick covered both ass cheeks and the tender skin of his upper thighs, watching the blood rise to the surface and turn the pale skin red. He stopped when he got to twenty and set the brush aside, rubbing his hand over the warm skin. "Why are we doing this?"

"Because you're mad at me."

Nick's hand cracked against a reddened ass cheek. "Don't do that, Zak. Why are we doing this?"

A chastised Zak answered softly. "Because I don't think. I do stupid things without stopping to consider what could happen. Sir."

"You're getting there." He picked up the leather strap and cracked it across his palm. "I think we'll stick with twenty for now."

The first swat landed on Zak's already sore behind with the feel of a dozen bee stings. He clenched his hands into fists and bit down on his lower lip to keep from crying out as one slap after another criss-crossed his inflamed skin. Nick worked his way down one leg to the knee and up the other, making sure that no bit of flesh was untouched. Zak breathed heavily through the last few strikes, praying that Nick would relent and knowing that he wouldn't. His legs and ass felt like they were on fire, and he knew that the worst was yet to come. The smacks of the leather strap finally ceased, and he drew in a shaky breath as his abused skin throbbed.

"Why are we doing this?"

Zak answered in an unsteady voice. "Because I hurt you. I could have gotten killed. Sir."

"You're starting to get it. Not quite there though. So, what should I do now? Should I continue or let you go? Do you think you deserve to be let go?"

This was the hardest part. Nick's way of breaking his will completely. Every fiber of his being was screaming to be let go, but he looked the younger man in the eye. "That's not my decision. Whatever you think I deserve is what I deserve. Sir."

"Good answer. I don't think we're quite done yet."

Zak swallowed a sob as Nick picked up the cane and swished it through the air, testing its flexibility. He stuffed another pillow beneath the older man's hips, raising his rear further. Zak fought to steady his breathing as he tried to prepare for what was coming.

"Ten this time, I think. One for every year I've put up with you."

The first blow landed on the crease of Zak's thigh and ass, and the pain took his breath away. The other side received the same treatment, and he snapped.

"Stop! Please, Nick, I can't take anymore! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just please stop. Please stop!" Zak pleas tumbled out between sobs as he yanked at his restraints.

"Enough!" Nick walked to the nightstand and removed something, crouching down in front of Zak. "You don't get to decide when we stop. Do you understand me? I gave you a choice, and you choose this. If I let you up, it'll be the last time you see or hear from me for 48 hours. Do you want that?"

Zak shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. Nick hardened his heart against those watery eyes. This had to be finished. "Open up." He put the ball of the gag into Zak's mouth and wrapped it around his head, fastening it tightly. "If you need to scream, go ahead. Oh, and for your little outburst, you earned four extra strokes."

The thin cane bit into Zak's flesh and pain exploded across his skin as Nick carried out the last phase of his punishment. He screamed and sobbed around the gag, not caring how he appeared to the other man. Welts sprang up wherever the cane fell, and he just hoped he wasn't bleeding. After what felt like an eternity, the strikes stopped and everything went quiet.

Nick went into the bathroom and returned with a small jar and some tissues. He removed the gag and softly wiped Zak's face, placing one finger over his lips when he opened his mouth to speak. "Hush. We'll talk in a minute." Opening the jar, he gently rubbed salve into the inflamed flesh. "This will keep the swelling down, but you're going to feel this for a few days." He wiped his hands and released Zak's restraints, easing him onto his side. "Do you understand why I punished you?"

Zak chewed on his lower lip. He didn't want to disappoint Nick with his answer, but he had a nagging feeling that he still didn't get the full reason. The younger man saw the hesitation in his eyes and said, "Ok, let's try this. How would you feel if I died as a result of a completely avoidable accident? What would that do to you?"

Blue eyes widened as realization hit home, and he fought back a new round of tears as he answered. "It would kill me. It would tear me apart. I wouldn't be whole anymore. That's what this was about. I wasn't just risking my life – in a way, I was risking yours too."

"You finally get it." He crossed to the dresser and picked up Zak's collar, fastening it around his neck. The dark haired man released a shuddery sigh as he ran his fingers over the smooth leather. "That's why I kept this from you earlier. You had to realize that I belong to you as much as you belong to me. When you do things that might hurt you, you risk hurting me, too."

"I'm sorry, Nick. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"I don't want you to stop being you, Zak. I love the way you live life. All I want is for you to stop and think before you jump into things. Because I don't want to be the guy filming your death someday." Nick slid into bed and pulled Zak over, making sure that he kept his weight off his backside. "My life wouldn't be worth much without you."

Zak lay his head on Nick's chest, suddenly exhausted. He closed his eyes as he felt sleep settling over him. "Love you."

"Love you more. Now sleep."

Nick ran his fingers through soft hair as Zak fell asleep. He hoped that this scenario wouldn't have to be repeated, but knowing Zak, anything was possible.

THE END


End file.
